Locked In
by Eris Queen of the Shadows
Summary: Tired of Ron being the protective brother in the HG stories. Then try this one. Find out how Ron takes matters into his own hands


Author's Note:  I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.  That right belongs to the great Goddess J. K. Rowlings, who I would humbly bow before, if I ever met her.  Anyway, I have not given up writing I Remember You.  I just have been really, really busy with classes, and I had this little plot bunny stuck in my head.  So you will have to forgive me.  I will get the next chapter out soon.  Not sure when, but is should be soon.  

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Harry pounded on the large wooden door with the same franticness as a drowning man tries to fight for air.  He was going to kill Ron and Hermione.  They were the two to come up with this wonderful little idea.  It was his fault really.  He never should have mentioned his feeling to Ron.  He should have kept them buried deep inside.  Like he had been doing for the past year and a half.  But instead he told Ron.  Thinking that if he told someone else about how he felt.  That the feelings would go away and he could move on with his life. 

But no!  That didn't happen.  Ron had made sure that that would never happen when he locked Harry into a small room with the one person he so desperately did not want to be with and the one person who he could not live without.  "Ronald Weasley!  Open this blasted door right now before I get angry and start figuring out the best way to kill you!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs.  

"Nope, sorry.  I can't do that Harry.  Not until you tell my darling sister what you have to tell her!" Ron replied.

"Ron!  You know better than anyone that I can't do that!  Now open this door!" Harry shouted again.

"I'm sorry Harry.  Scream, pound, and yell all you want to.  This door is not being opened until you two have a heart to heart, as the muggle saying goes.   No one besides Hermione and me are going to be able to unlock the door.  Professor Dumbledoor is making sure that no students or teachers come this way.  So you two are going to do nothing but talk.  You two won't be getting out until you tell Ginny exactly what this is all about Harry.  Hermione found a spell to lock the door till you tell her."

"I hate you Ron!" Harry shouted. 

"For Merlin's sake Ron.  We could have talked in the Common Room.  You didn't have to lock us in here." Ginny said walking up to the door and joining in the conversation for the first time.

"Sorry Gin.  You two are going to have to trust me when I say that this if for your own good.  You will be thanking me later.  Wanna go get some lunch Hermione, and then maybe head down to the library?"

"Ron!  Don't you dare leave!" Harry shouted.

"I would love to Ron.  Let's go!" Hermione replied.

"Hermione!  You traitor!" Ginny shouted.  "I take back every nice thing that I have ever said about you!"

"Sorry Ginny.  But I'm with Ron on this one.  You two will be thanking us later."

Before either Ginny or Harry could yell at them any more.  Ron and Hermione hurried off to the Great Hall for lunch.  "Some friends they are!" Harry muttered to himself walking to the opposite side of the room from Ginny and sitting down.  

The room was very large, barely big enough for two people to sit down with their legs stretched out.  Harry sat Indian style, trying to ignore the fact that he was alone in a room with Ginny.  In a completely deserted hall that no one was going to pass by for hours.  Allowing them to make all the noise that they wanted to and no one would be any wiser.  He was going to kill Ron when he got out of here.  Oh yes…it was going to be a very slow and painful death.

"So what's this big thing that Ron locked us in this room to talk about Harry?  It must be important if we couldn't talk about it in the Common Room." Ginny said suddenly snapping Harry out of his thoughts.  

Harry glanced at her sitting across from him.  She was dressed in a muggle shirt with the letters I.A.C. and the words I Am Cute written under them and a pair of jeans.  Harry though that the shirt described her perfectly.  "I'm not sure what he wants us to talk to.  My guess is he probably wants to go snog Hermione and doesn't want us around to tease him about it." Harry lied.  

Ginny giggle and Harry felt his heart skip a beat.  "I doubt that.  You told him that he knew you couldn't tell me what it was to tell me."

"Ah…well…it's nothing for you to worry about.  Just something that I am going to kill him for when I get out of here." Harry replied.

Ginny gave Harry a look and he knew that she was beginning to get annoyed with him.  Harry winced at the fact of being forced to face the famous Weasley temper in such a small space.  "Don't give me that 'it's nothing for you to worry about Ginny'.  I have heard that all my life and I am beginning to get a little sick of it.  Now tell me what it is?  Are you supposed to tell me about Snuffles? Or maybe about your scar pains?"

Harry looked at Ginny shocked.  "You know about Snuffles?"

Ginny nodded.  "Yes, I've met him before.  Sirius is a really nice guy.  I feel so sorry for him that he had to spend twelve years in Azakaban for something that he didn't do.  If I could get my hands on Scabbers, I would hurt him so badly." 

"How…when…why?" Harry stuttered, still shocked that Ginny knew Sirius and never told him.

"Oh, please don't be mad.  I heard you Ron and Hermione talking about Snuffles one day and I noticed that you disappeared during the Hogsmead visits sometimes.  So I decided to follow you.  It's one of the perks of being the youngest.  Most of the time when people aren't trying to protect you, they ignore you.  I watched you talk with him and at first I was terrified that you were actually talking to the murderer Sirius Black.  But as I watched him interact with you, Ron and Hermione, I could tell that there was more to the story than everyone knew.

"So I waited for you three to leave and I decided to go talk to him.  Because after you faced Voldermort himself, no one else seems as scary.  Not even Snape."  Harry found himself smiling that Ginny could actually call You Know Who, by his real name.  "Anyway, we talked and I found out all about his past.  He is a really nice person to hang out with.  He even gave me a few prank ideas to use on Fred and George when they decide to use me as their latest test subject.  He usually tries to send me an owl when he is somewhere around Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you ever say anything if you knew the truth.  Better yet, why didn't Sirius tell me that he knew you already?" 

Ginny looked down at the ground ashamed.  "I asked him not to tell you.  I was afraid that my brother would pull his famous protective brother routine again and tell Mum."

"Well…you don't have to worry about that now.  Your mother does know about Sirius.  She met him shortly after the third task."  With the mention of the third task Harry grew silent.  A few minutes later Harry stood up and walked over to the door.  "Well, that should be what Ron and Hermione want me to tell you." 

Harry tried to turn the door handle but the door still would not budge.  _No!  This is not fair!!! Harry shouted in his mind trying to force open the door.  _

"Looks like that's not what Ron and Hermione wanted you to tell me." Ginny replied as Harry gave up and sat back down in his former place.

"I was hoping that it was." Harry muttered.

"So are you going to tell what this secret is or and I going to have to worm it out of you." Ginny asked.

"There is nothing to tell, besides what other people think."

Ginny shook her head and looked at Harry.  "Why do you always do this?"

"Always do what?"

"Shut down.  Anytime when it has to do something with you, you shut down and bring up your shields.  You won't talk about what you are feeling to anybody.  Why?"

Harry looked at Ginny strangely.  "I talk to people about my feelings.  I talked to you after the third task.  I told you almost everything."

"Only after I bugged you for six days straight to get you to talk to me."

"I…I don't mean to." Harry replied.  Not really wanting to talk about this right now.  "I just try not to burden anyone with my problems.  They are mine and I will deal with them."

"Oh yes.  I forgot.  You have a nobility complex.  Always thinking of others never thinking of yourself because you don't want to seem selfish." Ginny snapped.  

"I do not!"

"Then why the hell do you shut people out who care about you?"

"Because it keeps them safe from Voldermort.  If I knew that I would be keeping them safe, I would break off my friendship with Ron and Hermione right now.  So many people have died because of me and many more will.  You don't know what it is like to have this burden on my shoulders."

"You know that they would never allow you to do that."

Harry nodded.  "I know.  I tried it the summer before my fifth year.  It didn't work.  Especially when you began to bug me trying to find out what was wrong."

"I had to.  You were moping around the house too much."  Ginny paused and looked at him.  "Harry…you opened up to me once before.  Why can' you do it again?  Why can't you tell me what you have to tell me so we can go get lunch?"

"I have my reason.  Please don't ask me what they are.  I just can't tell you." 

"Ron and Hermione seem to think that you can tell me."

"Ron and Hermione seem to think a lot of things but that doesn't mean they are right."

"So you can tell them, but you can't tell me?  Is that it?"

"I made the mistake of telling Ron and he told Hermione."

"But you still told them."

Harry finally looked at Ginny.  He could tell that she was furious at him.  He had never seen her look more beautiful.  Harry quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts but they would not go away.  "I can't tell you Ginny.  Please, you have to believe me on this one…"

"Fine, go ahead.  Be like everyone else.  Never tell poor little Ginny anything!  She's too young to know anything.  Well, guess what Mr. Potter, I am only thirteen months younger than you are!  I am a big girl.  I have faced Voldermort and survived.  I think that I can deal with whatever this little secret of yours is.  So why don't you just go ahead and tell me so we can get the hell out of here!" Ginny shouted standing up and glaring at Harry.

"You really want to know?" Harry shouted back, standing up also.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't!"

"FINE!  I'm in love with you okay!  I have been since the summer of fifth year when I told you everything.  I know that you don't feel the same way that I do.  But Ron got it in his head that I was going to tell you how I felt.  When I refused to, he locked us both in here.  He wouldn't listen to me when I told him that it wasn't safe for me to admit my feelings for you."

Ginny stood there speechless for a few moments.  Her mouth gasping open like a fish.  "Harry…I…"

Harry held up a hand and silenced her.  "I know.  You don't feel the same.  It's been a lone time since your first year and you had the crush on me.  I'm not expecting you to feel anything in return.  In fact I wasn't even planning on ever telling you."

"So you were going to live the rest of your life watching me fall in love with someone else.  Possibly marrying them and starting a family with them to protect me from Voldermort?"

Harry nodded.  "That was the plan."

Ginny shook her head and before Harry could react she pressed her lips against his.  It was a short kiss but it almost knocked Harry for a loop.  He was in such a daze that he almost didn't realize that Ginny was yelling at him again.  "You are a selfish bastard, did you know that Harry Potter."

"Huh?  What?  I am?  How is trying to protect you…"

"You weren't ever going to protect me Harry.  I would rather be your girlfriend and live for only one more day, than to live the rest of my life alone without you.  Because believe me Harry.  There would never be anyone who could ever take your place in my heart." Ginny told him with tears in her eyes.

Harry stared at Ginny for a few moments.  "Does you mean what I think you mean?" Harry asked hopeful.

Ginny nodded and smiled at him.  "Yes, I love you Harry Potter."

Harry let out a shout and grabbed Ginny.  He lifted her up in the air and began spinning her around.  He lowered her back down to the ground and then kissed her fully.  After the kiss ended Harry pulled back and looked at Ginny.  "Are you sure that you want to actually be my girlfriend?  I mean what about Voldermort.  You will become number one on his list of people to kill."

Ginny nodded and gave Harry a peck on the lips.  "I already told you Harry.  I love you.  Who knows if we have only tomorrow to be together or forever?  All I know is that I want to be with you."

Harry smiled and pressed his lips back to Ginny's.  He then proceeded to show her exactly how much he loved her.  A few hours later, they both walked out of the room hand in hand towards their new life together.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Okay…if this wasn't fluff.  I don't know what is.  I hope that you all enjoyed it and please review.  It makes me feel better when I see a bunch of reviews.  I get to pretend for a while that people actually like my writing!        


End file.
